The Sun and The Moon
by Madeliene B
Summary: I had to get to the Cullens home and warn them of the impending war coming their way. I had to do it for Alice. I had to do it for Cass'. I had to do it before Ryan killed me just like the others. I had to do it for the love I would find.R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Autors note- I really hope you enjoy the story. The Cullens will defiantly make an appearance! But it takes a few chapters or so to really get the story going. =). I really enjoy Reviews!**

"Christine, be careful," I looked into her eyes and could tell she meant it.

"Mom, I am going shopping with Cass," I took a deep breath, "What could go wrong?" I saw my mother's face and I could tell that she was very worried about me, but I did not know why.

"Chris, there have been a lot of missing persons reports and I don't want you to be one of them." My mother said as she came over to me and gave me a hug.

"You don't have to worry, Mom, I can karate chop their ass!" I said with a reassuring smile. She kissed the top of my forehead and smiled, "As long as you promise." I shook my head 'yes' and proceeded out the door. I took my cell phone from my pocket and dialed my best friend Cass.

"Cass, get your best shopping shoes on because I plan to do major damage!" I said as I laughed a little. My mother's concern was still sitting in the back of my head. What was she so concerned over anyway? Only a few woman had gone missing in Washington and it was nowhere near here.

"CHRIS, are you listening?!" I heard a scream on the other line. "Oh sorry!" I laughed, " I was miles away. I will be there in a few!" I hung up the phone without a 'Good Bye' and headed to my Grand Am. I unlocked the door and hopped in the drivers' side, popped the key in, and took off down the road.

"Finally, I have been freezing my fanny off." I smiled as I saw my blonde, curly haired best friend get in on the passenger's side. "You know it would help if you wore clothes, Cass." I looked at her face as she stuck her tongue out at me. "Shut up, Chris, just because I am not a prude." I rolled my eyes and headed down the street to the nearest shopping mall which was forty-five minutes away in Port Angeles.

"So did your mom get all motherly on you?" I turned to see Cass putting her lip gloss on in the mirror. "Isn't that what mothers are for?" I asked playfully, "My mom actually looked concerned, It was kind of scary." "So did my mom, she told me if I did not come home before the stars were out she was calling the cops!" Cass' mouth dropped open stunned like, " I mean come on she is such an over reactor!" I nodded my head in agreement.

Cass' mother really was an over reactor, I can remember when we were about thirteen she called the cops because Cass was 5 minutes late to dinner. Let's just say that Cass was not allowed to come out and play for a very long time! Cassandra Evens and I had been best friends for as long as I can remember. Even though we are completely different, I love books, she loves movies. I like long walks on the beach, she loves one night stands, but it all works for us!

"I need a boy, Chris." I shook out of my deep thinking and saw a smile over her face. "Let's find me a boy today." She continued.

"We can defiantly do that, Cass." I said as I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like she wasn't already planning this, guessing by the way she had dressed. A short jean skirt with a little tank top on, sheesh it was only thirty degrees outside! I smiled at Cass and drove on.

We arrived at the mall in record time. We both piled out of the car and headed in the doors. "Where to first?!" Cass asked peering around at everyone, probably looking for a boy.

"You see over there?" Cass whispered to me as she pointed to somewhere in the distance. I was completely stunned. Cass had pointed out a tall, black haired, Olive colored man. He was a total babe! "We _NEED_ to talk to him!" But obviously had no say in the matter because before I knew it I was being dragged in his direction. "Hi, I am Cass and this is my best friend Christine." I watched as Cass introduced us to the men.

"Well hello." He said in a low voice as he checked me and only me out. "This is my friend Eric and I am Ryan." He smiled at me and I smiled back. A man smiling at me? I was just a geek hanging out with a hottie. I had never really considered myself good looking. I wore small black glasses and I had long black hair, which matched my hazel eyes. Plus I was always a little shorter than everyone else 5'3", it's a great height, really.

"So what brings you boys to Port Angeles?"Cass asked as she twirled her curls in between her fingers.

"We were just looking for a new scene that is all." Ryan, the one Cass picked out stated.

"Fancy that!" Cass giggled, " So were we!" She stared over at me and elbowed me in the ribs. "Isn't that right, Chris?" I could tell she really needed me to be her "wing lady"

"Uh, right!" I said making it up, "We really came here to meet men like you!" I laughed at myself because it was so obvious that I was lying. I really just wanted to shop for new clothes, but obviously Cass just had sex on the brain.

"Here are our phone numbers, call me." I shuddered as Ryan smiled and winked at me.

"I think he likes you!" Cass gushed as she handed me the piece of paper.

"Unfortunately, I think you were right." I took the piece of paper from Cass.

"You didn't think they were sexy?" Cass asked me pulling me into the nearest bathroom.

"I just have an odd feeling about then, I think they have ulterior motives." I said as I checked out my self in the long mirror on the wall as I heard Cass going to the bathroom.

"You always have odd feelings about guys I want!" She wined as the toilet flushed. "Can we just give them a chance, please?" She actually got to her knees and begged.

"If you get up, then yes!" I said as a fake smile wrapped around my face. I think I am going to regret this.

Cass and I spent a few hours at the mall and then we headed to the Grand Am.

"Do you think I should call them?" I turned to see Cass as she was digging through my purse.

"I am guessing that you have already decided that one!" I said as I turned the car on to get warm.

"Come on let's be adventurous, I want a boy and I want him now!" she stomped her foot on the carpet of my car. "Fine, but you have to call and talk to them." "And you think that is a problem?" She asked as she found the number and started dialing it.

"Hi this is.." but I could tell she was cut off and I slowly leaned my ear into the phone, "If you want to party we can meet up." Cass shrieked, "Of course WE _love _to party." Notice how she makes all the decisions? I just shook my head, "Cass, I HATE to party, " I had to mouth to her. "You will love it and you will love it now!" She mouthed back. "Fine" I crossed my arms. It was a pointless argument, If I did not go she would complain that I was abandoning her with strangers and how could I have that on my mind, now could I?

"They want us to meet them at the Denny's up the street." She pointed to the north and I shrugged and headed that way.

"So are they taking us out to Denny's or...?" But I was now cut off, "No, No, they want to drive us to a party like I quote "the gentlemen they are." She giggled. "Oh Chris, thanks so much, you really are my best friend!" she flung her arms around my neck. "Cass, really I am driving, and I love you too!" She gave me a smile and kissed my cheek. "You're the best." She said as she went back into her seat. I made the five minute drive to Denny's and pulled in to see them in a shiny Trans Am. My favorite car.

"OHHH there they are!!!" Cass said as she opened the mirror on her side. "Do I look ok?" She looked at me. "Beautiful," I said with a reassuring smile. Cass and I stepped out of the car and Cass grabbed my arm and forced us to run to them. I still had an odd feeling about these boys, but whatever Cass wanted, Cass got.

"Hi!" Cass giggled more and waved to the Eric fellow. He was much different looking from the Ryan guy, but still as beautiful. Eric has short spikey, blonde hair and he stood about 6'0.

"Hello ladies, you are smelling very nice this evening." The creep Ryan said. That is funny I did not remember putting any purfume on.


	2. Chapter 2

I shook off what he said and Cass and I climbed into the car. We had to squeeze our knees against the back of the drivers and passengers seats to fit back there.

"So where exactly is this party at?" Cass asked as she stared out the back window. Ryan leaned into the back seat, "We live in the country, we will be there shortly." "How far is the country?" Cass asked and I could tell she was getting more concerned. "It will be ok," He laughed a little and showed his perfectly white teeth, "We seriously aren't that far away." He pointed to the north.

"Cass, maybe you should of asked ahead of time." I leaned over to her ear and whispered.

"I like to take chances." She smiled wearily, "But I am beginning to regret this one." She said with a big sigh. "If we stop we can just call your mom to come pick us up." Cass suggested with a shrug. "We will call my mom right now, ok?" I asked as I dug through my purse to find my phone. "Here" I handed her my blue phone. "No bars!!" She whispered. "Crap." We suddenly began to slow down in front of a big white house.

"Your house is beautiful!" I said as I stared at the big Victorian style white house. "It is, isn't it?" Ryan said as smiled and got out of the car. "Cassandra, would you follow me?" Ryan asked as he extended his hand into the car and helped Cass out of the car. "Please don't call Cassandra, Cass is just fine!" Cass said with a smile as she placed her hand in his. I watched as Cass and Ryan walked into the woods surrounding the house. I watched as Cass turned back to me and I saw how big her eyes were, she was scared for her life. I was scared too, but what could I do I was in the middle of nowhere.

"So when did you guys move out here?" I asked as Eric turned in my direction. "We have lived here for about fifty years or so." A smile grew on his face. "You must mean five, because it is impossible.." but I stopped mid sentence. What did he mean fifty years?

"What I mean by fifty years is exactly what you will never think of." I jumped because he was sitting right beside me now. "How?" I asked as his fingers were suddenly on my lips. "Just stop talking, my dear, I hear everything." He said as he slowly moved closer to my face. His face got closer to mine and I could see his perfections. His face was absolutely flawless. "You are the best smelling human I have ever been near." He said as he ran his lips down my neck, it felt like an ice cube was being rubbed all over. 'Please don't hurt me' I thought, 'I will do anything you want, just please!' A silent tear ran down my cheek as I felt his cool hand wipe it away. "It will not hurt, dear, it will be fast and painless." I hung my head in terror as I heard a scream in the distance. "CASS" I shrieked as I went for the door, but I was held back by a cool grip.

"She is fine." He said as he held me against the back seat. 'Just do it, I want to die.' I thought over and over again until he finally broke. "You are just no fun!" He shouted and threw me outside through the driver's side door. I landed in the grass hard.

"You can try to run, you can try to hide, but I will always know where you are!" He zipped from side to side as I watched him and made myself dizzy. I just sat in the grass and basically gave up.

"Just take me, would you?" I asked in a begging position. "Gladly!" He zipped behind me and placed his mouth on my neck.

"ERIC!" I turned my eyes to see Ryan with a blood soaked shirt coming our way. "Sorry, master." Eric said as he immediately dropped me. "We agreed that she would be mine!" Ryan said as he pushed Eric out of the way and pulled me to my feet.

"She has already begged, cant we just take her!?" Eric said as his mouth watered like crazy. "She just smells so good I cannot control myself anymore!" I looked into the distance and gave out a cry, what about Cass, was she dead? I could not bring myself to picture that. My best friend of so many years! I will not let these bastards get away with this, I will kill them. Whatever they are!


	3. Chapter 3

I peered around as more and more men had come from the white house and were all around us now.

"Take her inside to the basement." Ryan said as he pointed to the house. "We will save her for later!"

"As for you, Eric, I left you a snack in the woods."I watched as Ryan smiled at me and I began to cry harder. What had I let Cass talk me into?

Before I knew it I was in the cold, dark, wet basement. "Stay here, Prey." the red headed one laughed as he threw me down the stairs. I hit the dirt floor of the basement with a big crack. Why would the just not eat me already, It is really all I wanted. I laid on the basement floor in the dirt for a good hour unable to move,I could hear them upstairs walking back and forth.

"I'm thirsty now!" One yelled and stomped his foot. "GIVE HER TO ME!" He would say louder. I gulped, why were they fighting over me?! I began to cry again heavily. I hope my parents won't be to disappointed in me. I obviously will upset my mother because I disobeyed her warning. A million thoughts went through my head as I laid on the dirt floor, but they were interrupted as I felt a sharp pain in my leg.

"OW!" I yelled in panic as I kicked the head away from my thigh. "I told him to give you to me," He said as he breathed heavy and bite into my thigh harder, "but he wouldn't so I took you for myself!" It was Eric and he was sucking the blood from my thigh, hard and violent. 'Eric STOP, you are hurting me.' I thought really hard and I threw my head into the dirt. I could feel the fire in my veins it felt like I was in hell. It hurt so bad all I could do is scream. I screamed so loud a panic came from upstairs.

"ERIC, DAMNIT." I heard Ryan say as he kicked Eric in the face. "Destroy him!" Ryan yelled as he picked my limp body up and took it upstairs. "I am so sorry he did this to you." He actually gave me a genuine smile and threw me on the floor and went to my thigh.

"This won't hurt a bit." He said as I could feel the fire slowly going away. "Thanks." I gasped and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. Why was this non human thing being so nice to me? I just could not understand. I felt my eyes slowly rolling into the back of my head and then my world was black as night.

I slowly started to blink my eyes and adjusted to the brightness of the new room I was in. I took in a deep breath and got the soothing sent of lavender. I looked around and realized that I was in a bed room, I was laying in a white bed and there were pillows behind my head. I slowly rose from the bed and took a look around. There was a table in the corner with a matching chair, and there was a floor length mirror hanging on the wall. I slowly put my foot to the floor and ran to the window. It was pouring rain outside and it was light. How much time had passed?

"You hungry?" I jerked toward the door and it was Ryan with a tray of food. "I had no idea what you would like so I brought you a little bit of everything." He swiftly brought food over to the table in the room and pointed for me to eat it.

"That is very kind of you." I said as I felt an odd sense of peace. I walked over to the table and sat in the chair and saw that there was a plate of French toast, eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice. I had not realized it before, but my stomach was growling. I began to dig in and noticed the food was perfect! Thoughts began to race through my head, 'how could I get out of here alive' and 'I wish they would just kill me'. I decided to put him to the test to see if he would kill me or not.

"I am glad you enjoy." He said as a cool finger moved the hair from the back of my neck breaking me from my thoughts. I took in a big gulp of orange juice and got up slowly from the chair. I turned around to look him in his eyes and his hands were now on the sides of my neck. I noticed his eyes were glowing red. It felt like he was slowly moving my face toward his. Eventually our noses were touching. I blinked a few times and looked into his eyes. Then I licked my lips.

"Why don't you just kill me?" I whispered to him as I felt his cool hands on the sides of my neck grasp harder, "I want you to do it now!" I said again this time louder.

"If I really felt the need to kill you now I could snap your neck in a second!" He said as he growled a little. "There is just something different about you." He said with a smile as he bent down to my neck. "You're like candy," He said as he placed his lips on my neck,"I can't get enough of you." Then he slowly opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into my neck.

"Ow!" I screamed and tried to pull away from his grip, but it was futile. I felt him pull away and I saw the blood all over his chin. I started to feel a little woozy and the pain of fire came back into my veins. I started to stumble everywhere and Ryan caught my body. Then my eyes started into the back of my head and I was out like a broken light bulb.

I blinked my eyes and started to look around. I was in the same room as before. I raised my hand to where Ryan had bit me and realized a large white bandage was over it. 'What is going on here?' I thought to myself. 'This cannot be real' I started to breath heavily and then I heard the name for the first time. Cullens.


	4. Meeting Alice Cullens

"We will get the Cullens for who they are!" "We will tempt them with what they cannot have!" Another one shouted. I slowly got up from the bed and went to where the door was and opened it a crack. I could see out into the dining room as five nonhumans, or vampires , were sitting around a table staring at each other. "They killed my sister and I will kill them for it!" A red haired man said as he slammed his fists into the table looking around at all the men, his eyes were as black as the devils.

"We know Victor, we will get them," Ryan said in a calm soothing voice, "We have our bait." He said as he peered in my direction. I slowly moved out of the light so he could not see me. Great so I was bait? Bait for this Cullens family? I took in a deep breath and peered back into the dining room.

"We need to make a plan on this attack," This time a blonde haired one said as he looked up at Ryan, "Now that we have gotten rid of the fortune teller we can sneak anything paste them." The blonde haired guy laughed a little and suddenly I felt as if I was not alone in the room.

"Run away!" I turned around to see only the blackness of the dark in my room. I quickly shut the door on the vampires conversation and started toward the darkness of the room. I took a deep breath and whispered, "Who are you?" I slowly felt around until my eyes could adjust.

"You need to run, Christine." The voice said again. "And why should I listen to you?" I said as I squinted and crossed my arms over my chest."You're probably just a crazy voice in my head!" I said as I rolled my eyes and laughed to myself. "Great I've gone crazy!" I laughed a little more.

"I am not a crazy voice." I turned towards the corner of the room and looked at the mirror. Then she appeared to me, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had short spiky brown hair and her skin was so pale. I walked over to the spot she was standing and noticed that there was something odd about her.

"Are you a..." I backed up carefully and ended up running into the bed, not so careful I guess.

"Please don't be afraid ,you're in the hands of vampires for heaven's sake." She threw her arms in the air and sat down in the chair's reflection.

"But you're in the mirror." I stated as she smiled.

"Indeed I am, Christine," She took in a deep breath and lowered her vision to the ground, "Chris, I really want to save you, but you have to listen to me."

"First off who are you exactly, besides a ghost/vampire in my mirror." I just continued staring at her in the mirror in disbelief.

"My name is Alice Cullens." I shook my head up and down remembering the name the vampires around the table had mentioned. "You saw that blonde man in there?" She asked as she pointed her index finger towards the dining room.

"Yes." I said as I looked to where she pointed and then turned towards her.

"He transforms, he can become anyone he wants to, and that night I saw my love," I looked at her and she was staring into my eyes, "I can see into the future, Chris, and when I saw that my love was going to try to kill himself, "She paused a little and wiped her eyes. " I was going to stop him, but when I got to him I was ambushed." I put my hand to my mouth in astonishment. "It was not my love at all, Chris, It was that idiot in there, they killed my body, but not my soul." I stared into the mirror for a minute or two speechless.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked pointing to myself.

"I need you to warn my family!" She said as she got up from the chairs reflection and started pacing.

"Why can't you?" I asked as she turned to me, "Because so far, you're the only one who can see me, believe me I've tried!" She said as she smiled a bit, "You would figure with my family being full of mind readers and emotion soothers they would be able to detect me." She just shook her head back and forth and gave a smile, "Chris, the windows in here are painted shut, you need to escape through the basement."

"How do you expect me to get past them?" I saw her smile a little bit. "Use what Ryan wants against him." She said as a confused expression ran over my face. "And that is?" I asked. "Chris, why would a vampire be super duper nice to a human?" She asked as she placed her hands on her knees. I shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "Sheesh! He likes you, duh!" She started mumbling incoherent things under her breath and shook her head. "Ew!" I shrieked quietly, giving a disgusted face. "I know right, but still you need to take advantage of that." "Why does he like me?" I noticed Alice started taking in a big whiff of the air around her, "Because, Chris, your blood smells like delicious cotton candy." She stared me in the eyes, "He is using your blood as a desert for himself, but he might just suck you dry if you don't escape! And If that doesn't scare you, this will" She said as her eyes got wider, "They want to use you as bait for my family, even though my family is strong sometimes they aren't that strong." I took in a deep breath and started weighing my options. I mean what more did I have to live for? I was in a mansion with 5 blood thirsty vampires. "I've seen the future, Chris, and it doesn't look that good for you."


	5. Alice's plan in action

"I'll do it." I got up from the bed and walked over to Alice. She just smiled at me, "Go to this address," She said the address out loud and I wrote it down on a small piece of paper and stuck it in my pocket. "Keep in mind, Chris, that my brother Edward can see into your mind and he will see what you have seen, show him everything." I shook my head up and down and then looked out the window, it was pitch black outside, this was going to be a long night.

"Break the mirror and anytime you need me, I will be here for you." Alice said as she stood up and smiled at me, "And would you change your clothes for heaven's sake they're hideous!" She gave me a look and then pointed me to my right where the closet stood wide open.

I walked over to the closet and peered in to see a strapless red cocktail dress. "Sheesh! I am not a hooch." I said as I gave a disgruntaled look to the dress. To my horror there was nothing else to wear, it was the only thing that was in the closet: so I pulled it off its hanger, took my dirty clothes off, and slipped the form fitting dress on. I walked over to the mirror and looked at Alice's expression, she was definatly trying not to laugh, "If you were going to a big event, You'd be perfect!" She snickered not being able to hold it in anymore.

"Hahaha, get it out of your system now, because I am going to have to wear this for a long time!" I snapped as I threw my hands in the air and then started trying to move in the tight dress.

"But in all honesty, Chris, It looks lovely on you." She noted with reassurance. I looked over at her and smiled, "I wish you were real, Alice, you're a great person to talk to!" I could feel my eyes welling up because it was true Alice was so nice, petite, and so cute that I just wanted her to come with me.

"Don't be afraid, Chris, just stick to the plan, It is the only way you will be safe." She said as she nodded her head up and down, "Now break me." She politely said as she stood up from the chair. "Use your fist and break me!" She said a little bit louder. "Break me before you die!" She now screamed and all I could do was cry and then I did what I was told. I threw my arm back and threw my whole fist into the mirror. I looked in horror as the mirror disassembled into a million pieces on the floor and in an instant my new friend Alice was gone. I jerked my head toward the door as I heard footsteps coming my way. I reached down and grabbed a piece of mirror and saw a small Alice face and I was relieved! "I'm glad you're with me." I whispered to Alice as a small tear ran down my cheek. I put the piece of mirror into the ball of my uninjured hand for a keep sake.

"WHAT IN THE..." I looked as the door was now flung open and the light from the other room was shining in. Ryan ran to my side with wide eyes and shook his head back and forth. I looked at my fist and saw the blood was pouring from it like a spout. What was I going to do now!? I started to panic a little on the inside.

"Come with me!" Ryan grabbed my injured arm and flung me into the dining room setting my at the table in a chair. "Give me your hand!" He said as he yanked my hand into his. I could tell that this was taking major control as he stared me in the eyes. "Why?" He asked as he zipped into the kitchen to pull white gauze out of the drawer. I looked over to where he was standing and he was leaning against the cabinet with the gauze in his hand and he was staring at me. His breaths were getting heavier and deeper like he was contemplating my fate.

"I hated my reflection." I lied through my teeth and I really hoped he could not tell. He suddenly zipped over to the table and started wrapping my hand up."How can you hate your reflection when you look so beautiful in that dress?" He asked with a small smirk as he was still concentrating on my hand. "How are you doing this?" I asked him as he suddenly stopped the wrapping and looked me in the eyes.

"Because I need you more than you could ever believe." He said as he peered back down and finished the wrapping. I suddenly got what Alice wanted, she wanted me to make him mad enough to throw me in the basement and forget about me. He was mad because the only thing he wanted was to bleed me dry and for some odd reason he couldn't.

I glared into his eyes and gave him a huge smile, "You can't have any can you?" I said in a taunting tone, as I yanked my hand away from him.I checked him over for a reaction and he just stared me in the eyes. "I can have whatever I want!" He said with a growl through his teeth. I could see how angry this was making him. He balled up his fists like he was so angry with me.

"Then why not take me?" I stood up from the chair immediately and put my arms out in another taunting matter. I fiddled with the piece of glass in my hand and stuck it into my skin. It pinched my skin as I felt a little blood seaping through the sore."Take me, Ryan, kill me like I know you want to!" I screamed at him and I released the piece of mirror in my hand to reveal the new cut. Suddenly I realized that Ryan's eyes turned black and he completely lost his control. All I saw was a vampire charging at me with hate and lust in his eyes.

**Thanks so much for reading my story, I really apprciate it! This is obviously my first story! Keep a reading! Let me know how I am doing =)**


	6. Edward

I flickered my eyes open, the atmosphere was dark and damp. I realized my body was laying on a dirt floor. 'I must be in the basement, but

why?' I thought to myself as I brought both of my hands to my head and pressed on my temples. It felt like I was hit by a freight train and then

left to die. My body ached everywhere especially my face and my upper leg. I put my arms to my sides and decided that I needed to get up,

who knows how long I had been out this time. I used both of my arms to balance myself so I could get into a sitting position. I took in my

environment more this time as I looked around and saw nothing but darkness. I brought my hands up to my face and touched the my right eye

and gasped in horror. I could feel why my head hurt so bad, my face was swollen and I could feel wetness in between my fingers, I was

bleeding really bad.

I took in a deep breath of the damp air and decided that I must crawl and look for a way out. I crawled to the first wall and noticed a little light

from above me. I strained my neck and saw that there was a tiny window up above, but it was so high up. I used the wall to pull myself up to

a stance and I noticed that there were shelved leading to the window.

I started up the shelves, hoping they wouldn't break beneath my feet, and I climbed to the window seal. I stuck my hands on the ledge and

pulled the rest of my body up so the window was at eye level. I could feel how flimsy the shelved were under my feet and decided it's now or

never. I pushed the window forward toward the grass and lifted my head through. I jerked my head to the left and then to the right looking for

anyone that would be able to see me and I saw no one. I took a deep breath and used my upper body muscles to pull the rest of my body

through the small window. I finally got all of my body through the window and I planted myself in the grass. Then out of nowhere I heard

voices and I froze in my tracks.

"We do it a week from today." The voice said as it snarled a little. I looked around everywhere and all I could think is 'where is this voice coming

from!!!' I was starting to panic. If they discovered that I was out here they might kill me. I slowly backed up to the house and sat down placing

my back against the walls.

"Yes, we do it in a week and we will make them pay!" The other voice said as he laughed evilly. I was frozen against the house when all

conversation ended and I heard footsteps slowly dissipate in the distance. I breathed in a sigh of relief and put my hands on the siding of the

house and pulled myself up to a stand. I stood there for a second rethinking every instruction Alice had given me. 'Go to this address' I

repeated in my head when I realized I had left the slip of paper in my jeans, which was in the white bedroom. I rolled my eyes at my

forgetfulness and just pressed on anyways. I took a step toward the forest and then began to limply jog. Every step I took with my leg hurt

worse and worse, like a thousand sharp butcher knives being pressed through the bone.

The sun had gone up and the sun had gone down by the time I decided that I needed to rest. I was in the middle of the forest and I was lost

as ever, when I spotted a big comfy looking tree to lean my back against. I sat down against the tree and put my back against and realized

that my upper leg was throbbing like crazy and that's when I got the first glimpse of if. I gasped at how bruised and how swollen it was, It

was obviously broken. How could I have run on it for a day and not even noticed the pain. I slammed my head against the tree trying to divert

the pain or knock myself out at least. I slumped over as a I was so exhausted and I just fell asleep right then and there. I really did not care

who found me, I was just ready to be done.

"Are you ok?" A velvety smooth voice said as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder shaking me, but I couldn't speak. It felt like my mouth and eye

lids were paralyzed. I couldn't even move my body to give a gesture that I was still alive.

Another velvety voice chimed in, "Hey I heard you call what's...wow." the person just stopped midsentence and I suddenly felt my body being

lifted up off the ground and into the arms of the stranger. He held my body close to his and I could feel the pain going away as if a giant ice pack was being laid across my body.

"Are you sure you're ok with her?" The voice asked and I could tell he was a little concerned by his tone.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." He said as his grip tightened a little. Then suddenly I felt a cool breath in my ear.

"Can you hear me?" The velvety voice asked with a calming tone.

'Edward.' It was the only thing I could think of to scream, the only name besides Alice that I could remember. "What?" the same voice asked in

my ear. That was odd, like he heard me or something. 'Edward!' I screamed again in arelieving tone hoping it was him.

I could tell he was stunned as I could no longer feel his breath on my skin and his voice got more distant.

"What's wrong, Edward?" The man holding me asked as his grip loosened a little on my body. I was really hoping that he was the mind reader

Alice had briefly told me about.

"She..." He stammered a little bit, "Said my name, Jasper." Edward said in the distance and then I felt a rush of wind coming toward my body.

"How do you know!?" He asked in my ear again, obviously a little frustrated.

'ALICE!' I shouted in my thoughts as I kept trying to speak, but nothing would come out. 'She sent me here to warn you.' Then I could feel my

world going black again as my body gave out on me and I was gone.


	7. The Blonde haired man of my dreams

"Give me back what is mine!" I darted my eyes in the pitch black from left to right. I could barely see anything around me, I was afraid. I opened my mouth to shout at them, but nothing would come out. I just wanted to tell them to 'Go away.' and to 'Leave me alone!'. That is all I really wanted was to be left alone, to die or to even go home would be better. I was getting more and more afraid when a sudden spot light appeared. I was all of a sudden I was standing in it. I walked in a circle and even tried to run out of the light, but it would not leave me in the dark. I was afraid of the dark Yes, but I wanted to be inconspicuous.

"Go away, she doesn't want you." I heard a familiar voice say leisurely as a growl came out of the darkness.

"She is mine!" The voice in the distance felt as if it was getting closer and more aggressive. I suddenly heard two sets of feet coming my way and they were in a hurry. I watched as from the darkness came two figures that I knew. I gasped in horror as Ryan stood beside Cass. I felt more and more tears running down my cheeks as they started to come closer and closer to me.

"You're mine aren't you, Chris?" He asked with a nasty smirk in the distance. I again shook my head no since no words were coming out of my open mouth. Ryan zipped in front of me leaving Cass in behind and he began caressing my face with his cold fingers. "Don't worry my beautiful, Christine, you'll be safe." Ryan began running his fingers down my neck tracing my veins that were popping out. He then ran his finger over my clavicle and then I watched as he slowly brought his head to the side of my neck.

I shut my eyes tight anticipating the fire and pain, but it never came. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" I quickly opened my eyes as a beautiful blonde man was pushing Ryan off of me and was standing in a protective stance in front of me. I widened my eyes, 'why was anyone protecting me?' I thought as he turned in my direction and looked straight into my eyes. I was afraid to look back into his, but I immediately felt safe with him. His cool hands rubbed mine as he gave a smile. I looked up into his eyes and they immediately reminded me of leaves falling in the Autumn. They were so beautiful I could stare into them for hours, no problem.

"We need to get you out of here." He said as he ran a finger over my lip and he raised his hand and pointed , "Please run, Chris," He said as he bent down and kissed my cheek, "Do it before Ryan kills you." He said as he turned me around and forced me to run into the darkness. Thank god this time the light didn't follow me. I just kept running and running until I came up on a familiar lighted area. I noticed that my blonde haired man wasn't there anymore, but Ryan was. I threw my arms up in the air and I knew what my fate was.

"Now we can be alone." Ryan was by my side in a minute and he was tracing every vein again. I opened my mouth to scream and finally a high pitch "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came out of my mouth as Ryan, the darkness, Cass and the light slowly disappeared.

I felt my body being shaken and I jerked my whole body up into a sitting position. "Are you ok?" I opened my eyes and realized I was dripping in sweat. I turned my head to the male voice and gasped. He was the blonde haired man from my dream, but so much more beautiful in person. He was now sitting in a wooden chair by the bed messing with his fingers, like he was nervous.

"I...I am fine." I stammered a little over my words. My throat hurt really bad, like I had been screaming for days. I brought my hand up to my throat and stroked it a little.

"My name is Jasper and you are?" He asked as he leaned forward in his chair placing his elbows on his knees and he stared me in the eyes.

"My names Christine, but people call me Chris." I said as I looked down at the sheets and blankets I was covered in and looked back up to stare into his eyes. I watched as he smiled a bit and was about to say something when I noticed his eyes drifted across the room.

"You're safely recovering in our home." I watched as a beautiful brown haired woman walked across the room very gracefully and came to the beds side with food. "My name is Esme and I am delighted to have you in our home." She gave me a perfect smile and then nodded at Jasper. He gave a slow nod back and got up to follow her.

"I'll be back." He whispered to me as he followed Esme out the door. I laid back down in the bed and stretched my whole body. This is the best I had felt in days. I took in a deep breath of relief and really hoped that I had found the right family for Alice.

"Psst!" I looked around and saw no one. "CHRIS! Over here." I heard a familiar voice and I darted out of bed and noticed I had a large brace on my upper leg, but I continued toward the mirror in the corner of the room.

"OH ALICE!" I shrieked quietly as she gave me a huge smile.

"You did it, Chris, you found them. Thank you so much." She said as she began to fade a little. I flashed her a worried look and I slowly touched the mirror, "I am so glad you're here!"

I noticed Alice was getting more and more transparent. "I haven't got much time, Chris, I just wanted to thank you and to tell you to make him happy." I watched as her head looked down staring at the floor and I noticed she was sniffling a little. "I've seen the future, Chris, and you're going to make my family and especially him very happy." She jerked her head to look me in the eyes and I noticed her hand was now on the mirrors surface. "I'm finally going to be able to rest, Chris, thank you." She gave me one last big smile and I watched as she slowly disappeared completely. I felt hot tears falling down my cheeks as I whipped around and noticed I had an audience. His legs and arms were crossed as he was leaning on the door frame and he gave me a big smirk. He had brownish hair and he was a very tall guy.

"You've got some explaining to do, huh?" He asked as he quickly came to the chair that Jasper was sitting in.

"I guess I do?" I said looking down at the floor and started making my way slowly to the bed, noticing that every movement was making my upper leg ache like crazy.

I checked him over and then thought, 'Are you Edward?' Man did I feel silly.

"Don't feel silly and Yes." He said as he crossed his arms again over his chest, while sitting in the chair. I really hoped this worked and I began to flash Edward a fast forwarded movie of what had taken place in the past week or so. I would only slow down to the parts where Alice had showed up and I just watched as he took it all in. I sat there in a moment of silence and took a deep breath in. This was going to be a very long adventure and I wasn't sure If I would make it through.

**You will have to forgive my vague descriptions of the actual characters in the Twilight Saga, in all honestly I forgot what they looked like, I really want to keep it close to the books and all I can picture is the movie characters, but I really felt like I needed to get this chapter up . So I really hope this chapter is good. Thanks for reading. Review, I like 'em! =)**


End file.
